burijjifandomcom_es-20200216-history
Usuario discusión:Sasukeuzumaki/6
batalla hola, termine la batlla contra fer, mirala, la pondremos en mi saga aqui mensaje flotante Hola sasuke me puedes poner el mensaje flotante es que no sé como la imagen si puede ser la de mi personaje saludos Alvaro455 (Mi discusión) 07:22 10 ago 2011 (UTC) quiero uno parecido como en el que tienes en tu perfir pero con mi imagenAlvaro455 (Mi discusión) 07:25 10 ago 2011 (UTC) Naruto Que te parece esta imagen para naruto, ya que esta adulto http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Protagonista_del_Libro_de_Jiraiya.png Con Gusto Con gusto lo de la imagen, ahh y por cierto, grecias por tener tus puertas abiertas para mi, ahh por cierto, (sugerencia) en uno de los lemas de burijji deberían poner algo relacionado con un puente en referencia su nombre 20:06 10 ago 2011 (UTC) Ahh por cierto, vente al chat, es de mucha importancia idea Hola te queria decir que se me ocurrio una idea mas adelante te la cuento cuanto estes en el chat.Glenson11 22:23 10 ago 2011 (UTC) hola hola,una pregunta ¿quienes estan de vacaciones? esque hay algunos miembros que no quiero nombrar, que no editan mucho en la wiki PD:Miraste la batalla mia contra fer??? al final quedo en empate 19:20 11 ago 2011 (UTC) ok ok queria saber, que te pareceira que isieramos un jutsu de colaboracion juntos???, de hay vemos que elementos y que efectos tendria 19:26 11 ago 2011 (UTC) Chat Conéctate en el Chat de Burijji Zider Ximenon 19:28 11 ago 2011 (UTC) Chat Perdon puedes volver a conectarte xfa Zider Ximenon 20:08 11 ago 2011 (UTC) Batalla ¿Podriamos hacer una batalla Lautaro y Axux vs Saskaru y otro de Nueva Taka?Por favor di q si. Fernando Torres Murdoch Lider de NT 20:53 11 ago 2011 (UTC) lo apoyo 19:00 12 ago 2011 (UTC) Sasuke quiero pelear con alguien de tu org dejame con quien peleo pero quisiera matar a Souta Okuma. Fernando Torres Murdoch Lider de NT 19:07 12 ago 2011 (UTC) sagas hola, porque te conectas tan poco??, esque no avansamos mucho en las sagas 19:10 16 ago 2011 (UTC) ok ok, conectate en el chat de naruto wiki jutsus sasukr los jutsus de mi personaje se van poco a poco te iva a decir que si los jutsus los vamos mediante la historia y cada jutsus que se usa es miesterio o halgo por el estilo es decir que cada capitulo se muestra un jutsu nuevo que te parece espero tu respuesta Alvaro455 (Mi discusión) 10:41 18 ago 2011 (UTC) kages lo de la transformacion no lo veo mi personaje es guigante y se va a notar y nuncs se quita la mascara y los jutsus no digo que todos se vean que se digan y forme su aspecto la reunion la empezamos pero piensa un plan mejor te doy mi idea: yo uso el control mental tu usas el amtaretsu y moroha usa el chidori y luego tu sellas su alma y yo destruyo parte de la villa me da igual que pertenezca de alli bueno dime tu opinionAlvaro455 (Mi discusión) 10:56 18 ago 2011 (UTC) herido sasuke no puedo salir herido por unos cuatos ninjas y ahi no tendria que estar yo si no el equipo de distracion vamos digo yo no se pero vamos es imposible y el jutsu de migracion sirve para huirAlvaro455 (Mi discusión) 16:45 18 ago 2011 (UTC) RE:gobi sombra que imagen pongo que habilidades tiene y que elementos dime todo eso y la creareAlvaro455 (Mi discusión) 16:52 18 ago 2011 (UTC) y la imagen que imagen pongo? sasuke que especie es? y la imagen subrla ahora cuando puedas que la ponga yoAlvaro455 (Mi discusión) 17:15 18 ago 2011 (UTC) sagas hola, ahora cada uno hace su saga????, dime porque si es asi empezare la mia cuando pueda. 22:38 18 ago 2011 (UTC) hola sasuke por que me has cambiado del equipo de ejecucion a de la distracion yo quiero estar en el de la ejecucion no entiendo por que haces eso sin avisarme y te recuerdo que te dije que queria matar a todos los kages no matar asus ninjas cambiame por favorAlvaro455 (Mi discusión) 07:58 19 ago 2011 (UTC) Nori Ryota Hola, dejame ver si las puedo conseguir porque me fue muy difícil encontrarla pero buscare haber Glenson11 ~ Discusión ~ Contribuciones 18:27 19 ago 2011 (UTC) Ausencia Lamento molestarte,pero te informo que unas semanas no podré conectarme por asuntos personales,espero no tengas problemas Take my Other Way ~ sagas 2 hola de nuevo, te hablo de que ya ise la pagina de mi saga, pero no are los capitulos hasta que terminen las demas, te importa???, es para que este seguro de que toda la historia tenga concordansia 21:05 19 ago 2011 (UTC) mi saga primero hola abre con Satariel (http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario_Blog:Satariel/Satariel_Yami) para que su personaje apareca en mi saga nuestro personajes (son rivales entenos) lo puedo aser ?pein 22:31 19 ago 2011 (UTC)lautaro15pein 22:31 19 ago 2011 (UTC) bot por que quitas mi bot es para ayudar ala wiki y necesito que le des el flag de administrador ya que es mio y me es util por favor no se lo quites bot un bot ayuda ala wiki etc desace ediciones y dale el permiso de administrador para que haga más cosas y ala proxima no lo quites bajo ningun concepto el bot 455bot lo manejo yo solo te doy un link que da la explicacion mejor http://es.wikia.com/wiki/wikipedia:es:Bots aqui te lo explica Alvaro455 (Mi discusión) 12:01 20 ago 2011 (UTC) y le tienes que decir a bola que si puedo tener el bot dile que si lo puedo tener y me lo daa se doy su link http://es.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario:Bola espero tu respuesta y haz lo que te digo Alvaro455 (Mi discusión) 12:14 20 ago 2011 (UTC) no le des el flag de administrador Alvaro455 (Mi discusión) 12:21 20 ago 2011 (UTC) codigos Hola Sasuke, por qué uno ve una pagina y se ven puros codigos? Glenson11 ~ Discusión ~ Contribuciones 01:33 21 ago 2011 (UTC) Apoyo a glenson, creo que es por esos bots que pusieron 01:43 21 ago 2011 (UTC) no puede ser ningun bot por que yo no use el mioAlvaro455 (Mi discusión) 05:59 21 ago 2011 (UTC) Sasuke no pasa nada pero dime que hicistes mal pero saberlo por favorAlvaro455 (Mi discusión) 09:41 21 ago 2011 (UTC) sauke recuerda de lo que hablamos ayer lo de crear lo de los 7 ninjas e dije que lo crearas crealo tu por favor estoy mirando yo una cosa muy importanteAlvaro455 (Mi discusión) 09:44 21 ago 2011 (UTC) si quieres también te puedes dirigir ami bot en mensajes etc yo te contestare no hay problemaAlvaro455 (Mi discusión) 09:51 21 ago 2011 (UTC) que le habia pasado? esque ahora se arreglo 12:20 21 ago 2011 (UTC) axux le habia pasado que sasuke quiso modificar la plantilla y lo fastidio aquí en mi discusión lo explica PD axux no heches la culpa aun bot o aquién sea por que el bot es mio y lo controlo solo yoAlvaro455 (Mi discusión) 12:24 21 ago 2011 (UTC) bueno yo no entiendo eso de los bots solo crei que era eso 12:43 21 ago 2011 (UTC) Nori Ryouta 2 Hola, no pude conseguir el brazo dragón de Nori Ryota me fue muy dificil buscarla Glenson11 ~ Discusión ~ Contribuciones 07:05 22 ago 2011 (UTC) hola lo que hablamos es porcedente one pice es decir es parecido aeso cuando puedas crea eso es preferible hoy me refero alos 7 ninjas 7 ninjas estoy creando yo la página la recompensa se queda en cero por que estas en el gobierno se puede elegir tenera o no tu aceptas? hola hola, me pregunto si mi equipo (el equipo medico) matara a un kage en la reunion de los kages 17:53 22 ago 2011 (UTC) ok ok, solo una pregunta, puedo matar yo al hokage????? esque en mi historia se involucra mucho, asique seria como un reencuentro entre mi personaje y el hokage 18:00 22 ago 2011 (UTC) ok ok, no lo matare, solo luchare contra el 18:02 22 ago 2011 (UTC) alianza hola, la lider de akatsuki afterlife me dijo que como tardavan mucho en responder sobr ela alianza,no la tomaba valida, y que puede que se unan a nueva taka 01:19 23 ago 2011 (UTC) Ok Ok, Gracias por la información. AndreyNaruto, Co-lider de Burijji 07:12 23 ago 2011 (UTC) plantilla expansible hola sasuke las imagene s asi con firma que llevan asu página de usario en ealidad vienen del usario lex_ph y ese usuario esta inactivo en toda wikia y yo eso lo e intentado hacer nuchas veces solo te digo eso saludos kenkey genkai Sasuke no me parece justo que los knkkey tota cuenten como 2 e naruto no lo pone por favor no pongas que cuentan como 2 firma sasuke cambiate de firma esa esta mal si quieres te hago una como la mia dime si quieres MSN oye sasuke en MSN como se hace para hablar tengo una cuenta pero no se usarla Hola Sasuke, ya he vuelto de mi viaje, si no te importa, por favor informamé de los cambios en la wiki, ah por cierto me he dado cuenta de que habeís cambiado el símbolo de burijji, me gusta, bueno me pondré las pilas para volver a la normalidad, también te quiero decir que ahora tengo un nuevo compañerp ¿por qué? bueno hasta luego. 'SilverSatonix (Discusión)' 13:14 23 ago 2011 (UTC) Muy bien ahora voy a saludar a mi nuevo compañero, ¡qué pena que Monkey haya muerto! y también voy a hacer lo de las imágenes. PD: Diles a todos que he regresado, hasta luego. 'SilverSatonix (Discusión)' 13:24 23 ago 2011 (UTC) Elemento Muy bien, será un placer tener el elemento roca. 'SilverSatonix (Discusión)' 13:59 23 ago 2011 (UTC) tratado me ha dicho un usario que el tratado de akatshuku se terminen que ya s mejor ya tomar la alianza eso me ha dicho pero la verdad no lo entiendo si si, pero alvaro me dijo que me uniera como ayudante, aunque prefiero ser miembro de todos modos sere ayudante (peticion de alvaro) Categoría:Firmas Categoría:Plantillas 11:45 24 ago 2011 (UTC) hola hola sasuke aquí me ofrecias un puesto pues que acepto ese puesto antes no lo queria por levar poco tiempo pero ahora si espero que siga en pie saludos espero tu respuesta te e dado el link pero ya buscalo el link estaba mal pero era de encargarr misiones y tomar las decisiones entre ti y moroha eso era lo que ponias tu bueno espero que me dejes ese cargo espero tu respuesta Alvaro455 (Mi discusión) 09:44 25 ago 2011 (UTC) Vacante hola Sasuke, soy Kuroi Suzumushi, me dijeron que no ahi un usuario que maneje a el personaje Kusana, si no has encontrado a alguien que lo maneje, te pido que me escojas, adios.El Gran Rey Hebi 18:39 25 ago 2011 (UTC) nose si mi voto cuenta pero deja que el maneje a kusana yo digo que no Hola Sama Entra Al Chat Att :Nasaku Por Favor sasuke tengo una idea puedo aser una mision unica con http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario:Santiago_mendez por favor te lo agradeceria muchisimo espero tu respuesta desde ya muchisimas gracias pein 23:17 25 ago 2011 (UTC) lautaro15pein 23:17 25 ago 2011 (UTC) Conectate en el Chat de BurijjiZider Ximenon 13:17 26 ago 2011 (UTC) Misión y Rango Nuevo Hola Sasuke bueno vengo a dejarte dos mensajes: 1. He hablado con Axux, Glenson y Lautaro en el chat, sobre si se creara un Rango Superior al Rango S, ellos se decidieron que se llamara Rango Z, dime tu opinión si te gusta la idea, o qué?. 2. La misión conjunta entre Burijji y Nueva Taka, ya se tiene lista los integrantes son: Axux, Auron, Samekage, Minos108, Glenson11, Satariel, Lautaro15 y Andres Rinnegan, Lautaro sera el Lider y Samekage el Sublider, si quieres saber más de esto hablas con Lautaro, chao hablamos Naruto_resiste_el_Shinra_Tensei.gif 16:57 27 ago 2011 (UTC) saga oye, mira la discucion de la pagina "Sagas",Andres tiene unos nombre muy buenos para cada saga Categoría:Firmas Categoría:Plantillas 21:06 27 ago 2011 (UTC) naruto oye, en mi historia, mi maestro es naruto uzumaki, asique le pondre a su pagina y la de mi personaje que es mi maestro y que fui su alumno PD:debes cambiar el mensaje de bienvenida (el que se envia automaticamente a un usuario que edito en el wiki), porque dice que nuestro objetivo es acabar con la nueva akatsuki ademas le pondre este nombre a mi saga: ¡El Reencuentro con el Hokage! ¡Nos volvemos a ver... Axux ! Nueva taka Sasuke, Fer se fue de nueva taka y me pide que vensamos a nueva taka de la cual ya no es parte Dile a los demas de esto ok ok, dile a andres rinnegan de eso ya que el tuvo la idea de hacer un nuevo rango, supongo que tambien seria un rango para ninjas (ejemplo:Burijji seria rango Z) bloqueo de que hablas de bloqueo? bloque a nasauku en naruto por que insulto a Andres en naruto espero que me des un motivo del mensajeAlvaro455 (Mi discusión) 13:39 29 ago 2011 (UTC) uno por que insultto y insultar es vandalismo y no hace falta que te lo diga y del otro no me hacuerdo pero si quieres vente al chat y lo hablamosAlvaro455 (Mi discusión) 13:46 29 ago 2011 (UTC) y si no te e avisado perdon pero pensaba que en halgunas cosas no era necesario Alvaro455 (Mi discusión) 13:49 29 ago 2011 (UTC) sagas las sagas cuando van a empezar hace poco que termino mi saga y las sagas siguientes no han empezado espero tu respuesta Sasuke no hagas los guardaespaldas más fuertes que los kages y el equipo de distracion se va a enfrentar contra los gusardaespaldas con que necesitaran ayuda Inactivo Hola Sasuke, te vengo a decir que estaré inactivos como 3 días por asuntos personales(Padre y Madre), tratare de editar si me da tiempo. Glenson11 ~ Discusión ~ Contribuciones 02:46 30 ago 2011 (UTC) guardaespaldas hola sasuke te queria decir si ya tienes todas las imagenes de los guardaespaldas porque tengo 2 imagenes que tal vez nos puedan servir Glenson11 ~ Discusión ~ Contribuciones 18:02 30 ago 2011 (UTC) hola hola, quiero preguntarte, al final luchare con el hokage pero no lo matare no????? gmail ya te envie la solicitud en gmail aceptame vas hacer mi primer amigo en gmail jeje porque siempre tube hotmail, oye no se utilizar el gmail como te escribo? Glenson11 ~ Discusión ~ Contribuciones 18:19 30 ago 2011 (UTC) Sasuke Conectate imagen Oye tengo una imagen que nos puede servir mas adelante pero esta en blanco y negro Glenson11 ~ Discusión ~ Contribuciones 20:05 30 ago 2011 (UTC) hola por que pones qe mi personaje tiene 20 años y le quitas tanta altura? no me toques sas cosas Alvaro455 (Mi discusión) 06:08 31 ago 2011 (UTC) Alvaro455 Hola, Sasukeuzumaki, veo que el usuario Alvaro455 borró mi página de usuario sin motivo, como burócrata debes conocer primero las edades de usuarios para nombrar administradores con capacidad, según las normas de wikia que debes cumplirlos.---'Carlos Suárez (Kuurojen viestit) ' 16:27 31 ago 2011 (UTC) Gracias Ok, Gracias xD Ok Ok.AndreyNaruto, Co-lider de Burijji 15:07 1 sep 2011 (UTC) lautaro hola, mira los comentarios de la pagina Burijji y veras que le paso a lautaro Tigre Matutino Hola Sasuke te queria decir que cree el jutsu Tigre Matutino porque como Kusana lo tiene y no estaba creado la pagina lo cree para que sepas. Glenson11 ~ Discusión ~ Contribuciones 04:12 2 sep 2011 (UTC) claro ok los buscamos busco en Naruto iki y te digo los nombres Alvaro455 (Mi discusión) 06:58 2 sep 2011 (UTC) Espada Sasuke sobre la espada que te dije ya te doy los datos, ando buscando la imagen de la espada en anime porque la encontre fue en manga Glenson11 ~ Discusión ~ Contribuciones 14:26 2 sep 2011 (UTC) Urgente Hola Sasuke soy Lautaro15 vengo tanbien por parte de Axux los Dos nesecitamos Hablar contigo Cuando leeas esto y puedas veni (hay un secreto tras mi ida de Burijji) por favor 'pein 22:42 2 sep 2011 (UTC)lautaro15''' Burijji Puedo ser candidato a Burijji ya que Lautaro dijo que salio? Fer Despedida Querido Sasuke Sama Por Motivos Que Creo que Conoces me Retiro de La Organizacion Burijji Me Han Bloqueado del Chat Se Presentan Grabes Problemas Demaciados Diria y Para no Ganar enemigos que creo Tener Uno Me Voy Prefiero Largarme AutoExiliarme de Este Grandioso Proyecto Para 100pre Disculpa La Inresponsabilidad en la Entrega del Manga No me queda Tiempo Para Hacerlo Apenas Voy Por la Saga de Monkey en Mucho Tiempo Me Calleron Superr Todos Los Chicos de Burijii los Extrañare un Monton Att : Nasaku Uzumaki Supairukage Chat conectate al chat de Birijji xfa y arreglamos los temasZider Ximenon 21:13 4 sep 2011 (UTC) Posible miembro Hola Sasuke saber que David07 a dejado Tatsu me dijo ami que seria posible que viniera a burijii y que la respuesta me la daria el martes te pidoque reservemos un sitio aquí para el a otra cosa Fer se quiere unirAlvaro455 (Mi discusión) 05:56 5 sep 2011 (UTC) Si Sasuke David07 también me dijo eso Glenson11 ~ Discusión ~ Contribuciones 06:02 5 sep 2011 (UTC) Gleson vente al chatAlvaro455 (Mi discusión) 06:03 5 sep 2011 (UTC) pretendes hacer miembo a Davidl?Alvaro455 (Mi discusión) 08:25 5 sep 2011 (UTC) vente al chatAlvaro455 (Mi discusión) 10:09 5 sep 2011 (UTC) hola HOla sasuke me gustaria ser miembro de burijji espero tu repuesta ya que fui sacado en tatsu solo dejame una semana para crear mi personaje tan solo las caractericas principales ya dentro si quieres pro no te preocpues le hare una historia a mi personaje espero tu repuesta 14:13 5 sep 2011 (UTC) si claro yo cambio la imagen 17:08 5 sep 2011 (UTC) Hola Mira Sasuke lo que hemos hablado en el chat me parece bien te digo que me guardes un sitio para un futuro llamarme y que yo regrese tabién que me semeretiro de la wiki ya que tendre menos tiempo en la wiki motivo estudios pero hare todo lo posible para poder editar bueno si tienes halgo que decirme ya sabesAlvaro455 (Mi discusión) 14:21 5 sep 2011 (UTC) muy bien no te preocupes de hoy hasta el jueves lo tendre pero donde lo hago pára que lo veas seria en mi blog en burijji ya que no lo quiero hacer en naruto wiki 14:23 5 sep 2011 (UTC) cuando vuelva me puedes guardar los jutsus que tenia exclusivos para mi?? espero tu espuestaAlvaro455 (Mi discusión) 15:14 5 sep 2011 (UTC) mi próxima personaje si tendra el sharingan y por lomenos el rinnegan y el resto lo cambiare pero si sera asi conque eso el personaje lo creare en este blog pero sera una persona de 40 años y sera alto Alvaro455 (Mi discusión) 15:55 5 sep 2011 (UTC) duda oye,mi personaje es del clan uchiha (tiene sangre uchiha) asique le pongo a mi personaje que sasuke uchiha, tu y los demas son mis parientes?????????' 16:20 30 jul 2011 (UTC) Sasuke Un Pregunta Puedo Utilizaar el elemento Cristal Personaje. Hola, hoy hare mi personaje(mas tarde) si no lo termino hoy lo puedo terminar mañana?Glenson11 18:36 4 ago 2011 (UTC) Jutsus nuevos Oye Sasuke, ahora que tengo el Elemento Roca ¿cuáles jutsus puedo aprender? 'SilverSatonix (Discusión)' 13:20 24 ago 2011 (UTC) Hey esto leyendo tu historia y es increible aunque una pregunta q tal sino crean un antagonista que tenga que ver con la sangre de naruto y el sabio de los 6 caminos asi con un objetivo de destruir burijji asi se vera mas cosas complicadas en la serie saludos Alvaro1326 17:31 5 sep 2011 (UTC) CHAT Y RÁPIDO Sasuke necesito que vengas al chat y que no te vayas hasta que termine de decirte lo que te quiero decir (Ufff me salio un trabalenguas de la nada XDDD) Saludos(TE ESPERO EN EL CHAT XD) 17:22 10 sep 2011 (UTC) hoLA SOBRE MI PERSONAJE YA PUSE TODO JUTSUS LO DE LOS ELEMENTOS KEKKEI GENKAI ,TOTTA Y OTROS LO PONDRE DEPUES AHH PUSE HISTORIA AUNQUE NO ESTA TERMINADO DEL TODO DIME PUEDO ENTRAR 18:33 6 sep 2011 (UTC) espero tu repuesta muy bien seguire editando mi personaje mas tarde ok yo pondre los jutsus basicos que me se depues pongo los de natsuko lo que pondre son basicos gracias de antemano depues le pongo mas al personaje Oye Sasuke no entiendo el mensaje que el deja la org en el mensaje de Nasaku en naruto wiki y tu me hechasteis conque explicame que me lioAlvaro455 (Mi discusión) 20:04 6 sep 2011 (UTC) entonces no haberme dicho que todos los que se fueron fue por mi culpa por que la culpa de andres,lautaro,nasaku no fue culpa mia ya que se lo pregunte en el chat y me dijieron que NOAlvaro455 (Mi discusión) 20:07 6 sep 2011 (UTC) Regresp Sasuke Sama Yo Quiero Regresar Otra vez A Burijii Te Lo Ruego quiero Regresar Mis Problemas con Kensei estan Solucionados Te Pido Perod... Yo Quiero Regresar Historia sasuke sama voy a usar el 9 hokage en mi historia y pienso matarlo por lo tanto le pondre unos ataque dime que elemento le pongo espero tu repuesta 23:36 6 sep 2011 (UTC) tambien ya termine mi personaje en un 80% espero haber que dices y si entro 00:20 7 sep 2011 (UTC) Sasuke me puedes crear el elemento muerto? va que puedes usar más muertos de lo normal exceptos los kages espero tu respuestaAlvaro455 (Mi discusión) 08:36 7 sep 2011 (UTC) ok entoces lo dejare gravemente herido tu lo matas ok 14:21 7 sep 2011 (UTC) y gracias pór la plantilla nuevo sharingan sasuke me dijistes que me cambiara de sharingan pues es esta la imagen que quiero por problemas no la puede poner no se cuales son los problemas P.D:puedo ser el nieto de de Danzo y cambiaria todo mi personaje buevo??Alvaro455 (Mi discusión) 12:19 7 sep 2011 (UTC) te dire de antemano las cosas que tendre todos los elementos yin y yan altura 1,95 cm, peso lo normal y kenke i genkai madera,sharingan,MSE sagre del clan uchicha y tendria sharingans por un brazo entero y no se que más ya te avisare espero que aceptes mi condiciones saludos Alvaro455 (Mi discusión) 12:25 7 sep 2011 (UTC) es para el dr muerte si hazmelo como tu veas como este mejor si mi personaje no puede usar elMSE MOROHA TAMPOCO PODRIA YA QUE EL NO ES MIEMBRO DEL CLAN UCHICHAAlvaro455 (Mi discusión) 14:08 7 sep 2011 (UTC) Hola sasuke soy skim alvaro me dejo un mensaje sobre un puesto bacante me gustaria recibir informacion sobre eso... Ahora estoy en tatsu y esperare los resultados finales tengo fe d q entrare pero si no es asi me gustaria tener otras alternativas Chat Podrías venir un rato al chat quiero decirte 2 cosas hazlo rápido XD plis 17:21 7 sep 2011 (UTC) vente al chatZider Ximenon 17:56 7 sep 2011 (UTC) espadas hola Sasuke mira voy a crear la super espada vibradora de elemento rayo es de killer bee quieres que te ponga cómo usuario ya que tú le vencistes?? espero tu respuestaAlvaro455 (Mi discusión) 07:29 8 sep 2011 (UTC) respondeme por favorAlvaro455 (Mi discusión) 07:45 8 sep 2011 (UTC) Hola oye me e enterado que están todas las plazas libres de burijii y Lautaro me dijo que sseguro que volveria Andres y Nasaku(ningun miembro se fue por mi culpa se lo pregunte yo) y vi que rechazastes la oferta de skim entonces que pasa conmigo?? espero tu respuesta hola hola, un usuario me ofrecio pertenecer a esto http://es.aldea.wikia.com/wiki/Especial:WikiActivity, me dijo que NO ES UNA ORG, solo algo como un rol, puedo pertenecer???? te pregunto por si me podrian echar de burijji si entro hay PD: Alvaro seguira siendo administrador????? PD2:si quieres unete en esa wiki Kensei's Come Back! Creo que el título lo dice todo, así que para que hablar Naruto_resiste_el_Shinra_Tensei.gif 20:58 8 sep 2011 (UTC) Re-Elementos Por??, Solo subi unos mejores...AndreyNaruto, Co-lider de Burijji 07:12 9 sep 2011 (UTC) Solo por eso tuviste que deshacer todas las ediciones -_-? AndreyNaruto, Co-lider de Burijji 07:15 9 sep 2011 (UTC) ... Que?? Por Favor Sasuke, no salgas con excusas. AndreyNaruto, Co-lider de Burijji 07:18 9 sep 2011 (UTC) elemento sangre Hola Sasuke e visto que se a quitado la encuesta del elemento sangre al final se queda o se quita?? espero tu respuestaAlvaro455 (Mi discusión) 07:34 9 sep 2011 (UTC) respondeme por favorAlvaro455 (Mi discusión) 09:19 9 sep 2011 (UTC) favor Hola Sasuke me podrias hacer un favor?? en la wiki de ayer si puedes subirr MS,MSE esque el problema que si los suvo yo no se por que pero no me aparecen saludos espero tu respuestaAlvaro455 (Mi discusión) 09:55 9 sep 2011 (UTC) Sasuke cuadno podre regresar cuanto tiempo?????Alvaro455 (Mi discusión) 12:46 9 sep 2011 (UTC) Alberto García oye Sasuke estoy creando el ertículo del raikage y necesito saber cuál es el numero de Alberto sino primero,segundo,etc espero tu respueestaAlvaro455 (Mi discusión) 09:01 10 sep 2011 (UTC) ok ok no hay problema una cosa puedo usar el elemento fantasma como kekkei genkai 14:20 10 sep 2011 (UTC) ok estoonces es mi kekkei ttotta 14:31 10 sep 2011 (UTC) si soy miembro por que no salgo en la pagina de burijji ? como miembro hablar en el mensaje de Alberto me has dicho que querias hablarconmigo de que quieres hablar??Alvaro455 (Mi discusión) 14:45 10 sep 2011 (UTC) Conectate al Xhat de Burijji y discutimos lo de los mangas Zider Ximenon 15:04 10 sep 2011 (UTC) Hola Hola Sasuke nesesitamos de de la alianza si ya esta o no si puedes vente para el chat de naruto wiki q esta mi jefesita Atte Kanon96 18:21 10 sep 2011 (UTC)kanon96Kanon96 18:21 10 sep 2011 (UTC) Respuesta Si, me encantaría ser la madrina de Sakura Uzumaki, espero tus respuestas. 18:27 10 sep 2011 (UTC) He estado editando y trabajando más en bleach wiki, por eso ahora edito menos aqui. 18:38 10 sep 2011 (UTC) Saga Hola Sasuke, te quiero preguntar que si Nagato y Kimimaro aparecen en mi saga porque como en las noticias de la wiki dice: Kimimaro y Nagato aparecerán atacarán en la Saga de Lautaro, pero aparece Souta y ayuda a Burijji a luchar contra Los Inmortales, sellando a Kimimaro, pero Nagato escapa, pero Lautaro ya no aparece en mi saga, eso es lo que quiero saber si salen los dos inmortales Glenson11 ~ Discusión ~ Contribuciones 18:33 10 sep 2011 (UTC) Íconos Hola sasuke, me puedes decir com haces los iconos de los elementos por favor? 21:21 10 sep 2011 (UTC) Gracias Ok, gracias por decirme, pero no tengo photoshop, serias tan amable de crear el Elemento Meteoro por favor? PD: Aquí esta el Kanji: 隕 21:32 10 sep 2011 (UTC) Grax (de nuevo) Gracias sasuke, me gusto mucho el ícono, oye, te puedes venir al chat? 21:41 10 sep 2011 (UTC) concurso sasuke, creo que nadie contestara al concurso, vi toda la lista de animes y no los encontre Categoría:Firmas Categoría:Plantillas 00:36 11 sep 2011 (UTC) Bueno yo me se algunos pero no todos, Glenson11 ~ Discusión ~ Contribuciones 00:57 11 sep 2011 (UTC) yo tambien, pero esta dificil Categoría:Firmas Categoría:Plantillas 01:07 11 sep 2011 (UTC) akatshuki afterlive Hola Sasuke mira en akatsuki Afterlive Fer esta insultando llamando inutil,tontos etc y dije a Mei que lo bloqueara y no hace caso ni nombra un nuevo administrador para que se haga cargo te diho que voy a llamar aun helper que quite el vandalismo pero el cargo de administrador es dificil que lo tenga ya que no puede quitar el vandalismo que hay por Fer los insultos mira en mi discusion por favor dime que te parece les doy a akatsuki 24 h si en ese tiempo no a quitado el vandalismo me obligan a llamar aun helper saludos y por favor dime tu opinionAlvaro455 (Mi discusión) 06:20 11 sep 2011 (UTC) Sasuke yo hable con Mei y creo que no me hizo caso y dije que hiciera administrador a Kanon y nada por favor cuando hables con ella dame una respuesta por que osino hablare con los helpers arreglaran todo pero te repito que si Mei no sabe solucionar eso seguro que le quitan su flagAlvaro455 (Mi discusión) 07:44 11 sep 2011 (UTC) Mei ya bloqueo a Fer pero igualmente necesita unos administradores para que borren esos comentarios y poner asus miembros en orden ya que se han pasado Alvaro455 (Mi discusión) 07:55 11 sep 2011 (UTC) gracias gracias por las pistas, te enviare unos 4 que encontre (solo eso porque algunos que tenian comentarios ya no estan) Categoría:Firmas Categoría:Plantillas 13:39 11 sep 2011 (UTC) Fixture de Peleas |} 'Nueva Taka' | 'Burijji' |- |Samekage,Auron y Apolo |Kusana |- |Suki Uzumaki | Souta Okuma y Ayame Furukawa |- |Satariel Yami |Lautaro García y Axux |- |Auron Uchiha y Apolo Shimura |Kensei Fushigi y Natsuko Kazuki |- |Samekage,Apolo,Suki y Satariel |Moroha Noken, Ayame, Souta,Nasaku y Kusana |- |Samekage, Suki y Saskaru |Lautaro Garcia,Axux,Nasaku y Kusana |- |Saskaru Uchiha |Sasuke Uzumaki |- | | |- | | |} 1ra Fixture. Kusana llega a la guarida secreta de Nueva Taka y encuentra a Samekage Auron y Apolo quienes lo descubren y le dan una paliza a Kusana pero este logra herir a Auron gravemente pero Auron es salvado por Apolo Kusana aprovecha esto y escapa de ahi.(Será mucho más largo solo te hice un resumén) 2da Fixture Souta y Ayame van por caminos diferentes para buscar ninjas de Nueva Taka.Souta se encuentra con Suki estos pelean parejamente (Souta tiene activada su Armadura de Acero) pero luego Suki utiliza su Modo Oscuro y comienza a ganarle a Souta, al sentir el chakra de Souta y un chakra muy oscuro como es el de Suki Ayame va a ayudar a Souta y golpea a Suki antes de que ella pueda matar a Souta.Comienza una pelea de Chicas(muy lindas por cierto XD) es muy parejo pero suki logra acertarle a Ayame con su Elemento Oscuridad: juicio en ese momento SOuta le da todo el chakra que le sobraba a Ayame y esta logra derrotar a Suki pero no matarla ya que una sombra misteriosa la lleva en un vortex de sombras.(No quiero darla por muerta entiendeme) 3ra Fixture Lautaro y Axux quien iban buscando a Souta y Ayame para ayudarlos son interceptados por Satariel Yami,Lautaro pide a su Compañero Axux que quiere pelear solo contra Satariel a lo que Axux accede pero que pelearía si Lautaro se ve en problemas Axux se sienta sobre una roca en una montaña nomuy lejana para observar la pelea.Lautaro esta perdiendo contra Satariel Lautaro decide entrar en Modo Cazador emparejando la pelea.Luego Satariel usa el Elemento Oscuridad y vuelve a tomar ventaja pero Lautaro usa su Hogyooku al máximo poder y comienza a ganarle a Satariel,Satariel usa su jutsu más poderoso ELemento Oscuridad Rosa Sangrienta y antes de que Axux intervenga usa elemento oscuridad thanatos para aprisionar y dejar muerto a Axux y a Lautaro.(Pueden estar muertos pero si quieren digamos que Satariel les perdono la vida y los dejo vivo)Luego de ESto Satariel es recogido por una Sombra y se va a un lugar desconocido. oye fer, si yo empate con fer, como puedo perder contra satariel junto con mi compañero???, fer, puedes arreglar esa parte porfavor, que lo encuentro ilogico Categoría:Firmas Categoría:Plantillas 14:17 11 sep 2011 (UTC) 4ta Fixture Auron Uchiha y APolo Shimura encuentran al Equipo Kensei y se disponen a Matarlos.Luego de que el Shimura active su Susanoo y protega a Auron esta usa Chibaku Tensei practicamente dejando muerto a Kensei pero Natsuko aprovecha esto y con Kensei logran romper el Chibaku callendo como un cohete hacia el piso el Susanoo de APolo se debilita alli el equipo Kensei usa esto y hace retroceder al Susanoo asi Kensei logra matar a Auron pero este lo deja muy herido por el Chibaku Tensei Apolo usa Amaterasu y deja inconciente en el piso a Kensei pero Natsuko logra empatar con Apolo y los dos cansados caen al piso.(Apolo luego es llevado por una Sombra) 5ta Fixture Samekage va tras Moroha pero el Equipo Teneger logra recuperarse y reunirse con Moroha al llegar samekage se encuentra con ellos y comienza una pelea feroz.Samekage logra paralizar a Moroha para que no se mueva y saca a Suki y a Apolo de un vortex de sombra estos ya estan muertos y empiezan a luchar contra el Equipo Teneger El equipo Teneger casi muerto esta por ser asesinado hasta que aparece el Equipo Nasaku y Natsuko para detenerlos el Equipo Nasaku logra detener a Suki y a Apolo pero Moroha es acuchillado por el susanoo de SOmbra de Samekage Satariel quien logro resistir las sombras de Samekage aparece y sana a Suki reviviendola luego la lleva y deja a Samekage al merced de los Equipos: Teneger,Nasaku y Moroha Noken Moroha esta muy herido y El Equipo Teneger casi muerto solo esta Nasaku y Kusana para enfrentar a Samekage estos empatan su poder y Nasaku desata al Kyuby Sombra pero SAmekage usa sus sombras y logra contrarrestar su efecto pero es pillado por Moroha quien usa el Amaterasu Sagrado tirado en el piso y debilita al Susanoo Kusana aprovecha esto y le asesta un Doble Rasengan de Lava a Samekage.El amo de las sombras Samekage se retira del campo de batalla.El Equipo Nasaku encuentra y mata a Satariel pero Suki logra escapar de sus manos. 6ta Fixture Samekage y Suki encuentran a Lautaro y a Axux quienes sobrevivieron al temible ataque de Satariel pero Samekage y Suki fueron perseguidos por el Equipo Nasaku. Suki es atacada por el Equipo Nasaku y SAmekage por el Equipo Axux pero Samekage lidia con la situación y logra entretener a Axux y a Lautaro con sus sombras para ayudar a Suki quien estaba medio muerta por los Ataque de Nasaku con el Kyuby Sombra Kusana se enfrenta a Samekage pero Same le tiende una trampa y le corta el Cuelllo con la Espada de Sombra de su Susanoo Sombra,suki muere a manos de Nasaku quien liberra a totalidad el poder del Kyuby sombra Samekage logra poner a Nasaku en su estado normal pero le cuesta mucho chakra y resulta mal Herido Lautaro Garcia y Axux quienes se liberaron de las sombras se preparan para asesinarlo.Saskaru pasa rápidamente y le deja una tarjeta en la mano a Axux que decia que esperaba a Sasuke uzumaki para pelear en el Templo de los Uchihas a cualquier hora y que lo estaría esperando Saskaru lleva a Samekage a un lugar desconocido,la tarjeta tambien decia que sasuke vaya solo. 7ma Fixture Eso lo haremos luego lo que si tu estabas re cansado y te estaba por matar con mi katana pero te toque la frente y te di ese poder misterioso que lo usarías solo cuando estes a punto de MORIR. Sabes cuando se me ocurrio esto? Agarre a un muñeco de Peluche(un reno al cual le puse el nombre de Rodolfo XD no te rias) y al despertarme tenia esas excelentes ideas- Batalla tú batallarás como Sasuke Uzumaki no como Isamu y podriamos hacerla ya pero en otro wiki te doy el enlace de mi wiki personal(SOy re moderno xDDD) http://es.muchalucha.wikia.com/wiki/Especial:WikiActivity ahi la haremos primero ahora mismo comenzamos vente al chat de ahi creo que ya esta activado si no lo activaré Saludos 14:22 11 sep 2011 (UTC) Cambio de planes amigo Auron peleará con Axux luego de Que Satariel noquee a Lautaro y Satariel y Auron lu "mataran" pero en realidad Lautaro y Axux estaran vivos gracias a su no se que XDD 14:34 11 sep 2011 (UTC) me ha dicho el usuario Juanko si tienes halgo contra el tienes halgo contra el?Alvaro455 (Mi discusión) 16:12 11 sep 2011 (UTC) Nesecito Hablar Contigo Sasuke por favor nesecito hablar contingo lo antes posible por favor 'pein 16:43 11 sep 2011 (UTC)lautaro15''' Chat urgentisimo Sasuke vente al chat es urgente Lautaro hizo un desastre y la guerra esta un desastre necesito hablar contigo Lautaro no quiere perder y desastre XD. 17:30 11 sep 2011 (UTC) Kusana Hola, puedo interpretr a kusana ya que no hay nadieque lo interprete?, si algo vamos al chat Sebastianpinguan 19:59 11 sep 2011 (UTC) pelea recuerdas la pelea que tuve con fer hace un tiempo???la pondre en mi saga, cuando termine la parte donde se escapa Nagato Categoría:Firmas Categoría:Plantillas 22:14 11 sep 2011 (UTC) Hola, no me has respondido lo de kusana... puedo interpretarlo o no? Sebastianpinguan 19:08 12 sep 2011 (UTC) Alianza hola Sasuke me e unido a una ORG me gustaria hacer una alianza soy el co fundador es decir que tranquilo que cualquier cosa o cualquier problema me avisas ami que yo te respondere lo más rapido posible seguire editando aquí y si me decidis inentar para volver vuelvo bueno dime si quieres hacer una alianza o no espero tu respuestaAlvaro455 (Mi discusión) 19:17 12 sep 2011 (UTC) respondeme por favorAlvaro455 (Mi discusión) 05:51 13 sep 2011 (UTC) Chat Si puedes conectate... (perdon por dejarte plantado en el chat hace unos dias, es solo que tenia que hacer unos deberes 20:57 12 sep 2011 (UTC) Nuevo Oponente de Burijji Hola Sasuke, quisiera hablarte sobre este nuevo enemigo que tengo planeado para Burijji, no se si quieres que aparezaca en la primera o segunda temporada, se llama Takeshi Seishin un viejo amigo de Kensei Fushigi de la academia, este tiene un Kekkei Genkai el cual le permite crear sus pensamientos en realidad, es usuario del Kekkei Tota, Elemento Acido y le robo un dojutsu a un shinobi de aldea, y clan desconocido, este dojutsu (nombre todavía no decidido) le permite lanzar un rayo de fuego altamente concentrado (vision laser xD), este rayo sale desde el iris por lo que a donde se mira, ira el rayo, y este también puede funcionar como linterna iluminando bastante, dime que opinas? Naruto_resiste_el_Shinra_Tensei.gif 21:31 12 sep 2011 (UTC) Saga oye, puedo poner a Ikodori Masakuda en mi saga? Categoría:Firmas Categoría:Plantillas 20:11 13 sep 2011 (UTC) Ayuda Sama Me Puede Hacer Varios Favores a mi No me Sale la Plantilla o Infobox colocala yo la edito Personajes YugiitoUzumaki y Konan Yami y Ayudame con Mi Plantilla no se que ocurrio a Puse el Susanoo y el Amaterasu y el espejo de Yata me Dejas queriod Sama ? ATT Nasaku Gracias...por la atencion dojutsu Mira sasuke-sama es posible que uno pueda inventar su kekkei genkai? espero tu repuesta 14:25 14 sep 2011 (UTC) claro yo te dire los detalles ok 14:34 14 sep 2011 (UTC) mision hola, gracias por escojerme para la mision, me puedes explicar, de que se tratara? Categoría:Firmas Categoría:Plantillas 17:05 14 sep 2011 (UTC) Ok ok, ahora empezare a hacer el siguiente capitulo de mi saga (me dispongo a hacer minimo uno al día) Categoría:Firmas Categoría:Plantillas 17:10 14 sep 2011 (UTC) Izanagi Eterno Puedo usar el Izanagi Eterno? solo pregunto porque pusiste en nuestra pelea que lo Use XD si es asi que es necesario? Perdon Lei Mal XD Perdon lei mal me tengo que inventar el Izanagi Perfecto XD 19:07 14 sep 2011 (UTC) Hola, al fin que ha dicho el co-lider de que yo pertenesca? Saludos de un chico que quiere ser Kusana, es decir yo, mas bien Sebastianpinguan 19:36 14 sep 2011 (UTC) XD Ta bn, yo puedo esperar Sebastianpinguan 19:39 14 sep 2011 (UTC) kekkei genkai dojutsu mira ya lo cree mañana terminare el dojutsu por completo ahh y de antemano gracias por dejarme crearlo 23:23 14 sep 2011 (UTC) re-kanji bueno, nose que es el romaji, pero el kanji es el nombre de algo en letras japonesas, me puedes explicar, que es el romaji? PD:habra una reunion??? Categoría:Firmas Categoría:Plantillas 17:00 15 sep 2011 (UTC) concurso te envie algunas respuestas del concurso por email, me faltaron 4 PD:Cual es el premio? Categoría:Firmas Categoría:Plantillas 14:50 19 sep 2011 (UTC) Sasuke te envie mis respuestas por gmail creo que me faltan 2 XP Glenson11 ~ Discusión ~ Contribuciones 15:10 19 sep 2011 (UTC) re-concurso reviva denuevo tu email, solo me falta 1 Categoría:Firmas Categoría:Plantillas 16:00 19 sep 2011 (UTC) concurso tengo las respuestas del concurso !!!! ahora quiero que veas cuales estan bien y las que estan mal, te deje las respuestas en tu email Categoría:Firmas Categoría:Plantillas 19:18 19 sep 2011 (UTC) Che Sasuke Ssauke ¿Hay Cupos Libres? 22:43 19 sep 2011 (UTC) Hola Queria saber si me puedo unir a Burijji [[Usuario:NagatoMadara10|'NagatoR10']] 22:43 19 sep 2011 (UTC) miembros bueno, como david se fue, somos 9, lo que significa que hay que buscar nuevos miembros, tienes uno en mente? Categoría:Firmas Categoría:Plantillas 22:53 19 sep 2011 (UTC) Hola he hablado con Axux y te mando mis respuestas del examen de ingreso. lo hago sin mirar las respuestas, haber que tal me sale y espero entrar. 1:En el del combate de los Sannin contra Kabuto, 2: Sasuke, 3: Sapo, 4: gaara, 5: ninjutsu, 6: porque le puede controlar, 7: ninguna, 8: el de fusionar sus cuerpos y poder moverse y combatir 2 en un solo cuerpo, 9: no, 10: karin, 11: muchas, lo siento nose todas todas. 12: jiinton, elemento polvo, 13: el madera, 14: el primer hokage y yamato, 15: en la reunion de los 5 kages, aunque no estaba el hokage, 16: el de el genjutsu de shisui, 17: para meter a sasuke en un gran genjutsu que le hiciese defender konoha, 18: porque sabia que el combatiria con sasuke y que el utilizaria el poder de itachi en sus ojos y asi caeria, 19: por el daño que le hacia al control de chakra y al brazo de naruto, lo hizo tsunade. 20: fuego. te dejo el enlace de mi fanon por si te interesa http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario_Blog:Shino-nara/Usuario_Shino-nara_fannon/_TOMOYA_ABURAME . espero entrar aunque se que tengo algunas preguntas mal. si tengo que hacer algun cambio dimelo, gracias!! Shino-nara Apoyo a su personaje, su personaje es muy bueno Categoría:Firmas Categoría:Plantillas 23:30 19 sep 2011 (UTC) Tatsu se que no nos deveria importar, pero Niaku25 bloqueo la mayoria de los miembros de tatsu en tatsu wiki, se que no nos deverias importar, pero podriamos ayudarlos PD:segun Fer, niaku y monkey son la misma persona, y como monkey era de burijji, investigare sobre el PD2: que te parese el personaje de shino? Categoría:Firmas Categoría:Plantillas 00:12 20 sep 2011 (UTC) ok ok, tienes a alguien en mente? PD:No logre encontrar el 4 y 5 personaje del concurso, pero seguire buscando Categoría:Firmas Categoría:Plantillas 17:32 20 sep 2011 (UTC) Gracias por la pista, gracias a eso solo me falta 1 por encontrar (la 4) y encontre a maya, asique solo me falta 1 Categoría:Firmas Categoría:Plantillas 17:48 20 sep 2011 (UTC) Metete al chat de Burijji asi razonamos los pagos y mangas Zider Ximenon 14:12 21 sep 2011 (UTC) Gracias ^^ Hola Sasuke, gracias por ponerme el archivo en mi discusión ^^, bueno acerca de lo de ser administrador, intentaré edtar más aqui, pero creo que estaré ocupada por lo de la escuela y los deberes etc... bueno hasta luego. 19:01 21 sep 2011 (UTC) Hola Sasuke le pedi Autorisacion a Andrey para enpezar a ser un borrador de mi Mision de los jutsus en mi blog saludos' pein 13:45 22 sep 2011 (UTC)Lautaro15''' Jutsus te acuesdas que te pedi permiso y me lo diste para aser una mision unica? Trataria de Hace millones de años en los tiempos cuando el Sabio de los 6 Caminos era el Jichuriki de la Bestia de 10 colas, el sabio desarollo ocho jutsus con la capacidad de Crear y Destruir. El sabio se dio cuenta que estos jutsus, en las manos equivocadas podian destruir el mundo llenandolo de caos, ruina, hambre, guerras y muerte. El sabio decidio dar los jutsus a ocho Jichurikis de las Bestias Sagradas y que los escondan.habia Gente que quiere usalos para el Mal y yo junto a Kensei axux souta (de Burijji) Mei Alastor Shiro y Gintoki Kanzaki de (akatsuki aftelife)vamos a sellalos pein 14:00 22 sep 2011 (UTC)lautaro15 CHAT Sasuke, si estas conectado, vivo vente al chat plis tengo algunas cosas que decirte Usuario:Fer jose ignacio Senjutsu Sasuke Sama Puedo utilizar el Senjutsu espero tu respuesta Att Nasaku hola hola, me pregunto, puedo tener el jutsu migracion espacio-temporal? PD:esta wiki a estado un poco inactiva estos dias Categoría:Firmas Categoría:Plantillas 20:11 25 sep 2011 (UTC) ok ok, cuando seguiras con tu batalla contra fer? el me dijo que te tocaba editarla http://es.muchalucha.wikia.com/wiki/Sasuke_Uzumaki_vs_Saskaru_Uchiha:_La_Batalla_L%C3%ADder PD:tienes pensado en el nuevo miembro? si aun no lo as pensado mira el personaje de este usuario http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario_Blog:NagatoMadara10/El_7_Camino_del_Dolor Categoría:Firmas Categoría:Plantillas 20:31 25 sep 2011 (UTC) Sasuke me gustaria saber que es eso de las batallas esque soy miembro de una ORG que esta Fer y no me hace gracia eso por que ya Nueva Taka cob Burijii nada tiene que ver otra cosa puedo copiar mi anterior personaje a mi ORG? esque no se me ocurre nada oye me a dicho un usuario que Juan se ofendio por un comentario tuyo y mio tu sabes lo que pasa y me dice que me busco para pelear halgo?? asi que le dijistes esque yo no lo se es urgenteAlvaro455 (Mi discusión) 13:47 27 sep 2011 (UTC) y también me ha dicho halgo de Burijii pero no esta muy seguro esta en el chat de NarutoAlvaro455 (Mi discusión) 13:55 27 sep 2011 (UTC) Páginas Hola Sasuke, acaso podrías restaurarme unas páginas qué ya quiero comenzar a trabajar en ellas, son estas: *Clan Fushigi *Morigakure *Gensogan *¡Rumores! ¡Búsqueda! ¡Al Fin nos encontramos con el Caza Recompensas! Ya quisiera comenzar a trabajar en ellas, por favor te pido las restaures, espero tu respuesta, Bye :) -- Naruto_resiste_el_Shinra_Tensei.gif 21:02 27 sep 2011 (UTC) PD: no recuerdo bien el nombre de mi saga, así que tal vez ese enlace no es él correcto. favor me puedes crear el icono del elemento teremoto para aquí?Alvaro455 (Mi discusión) 17:29 28 sep 2011 (UTC) no lo se lo que quieres tu pideme cualquier cosa y intentare de cumplirlaAlvaro455 (Mi discusión) 17:32 28 sep 2011 (UTC) pideme algo ahora si quieresAlvaro455 (Mi discusión) 17:34 28 sep 2011 (UTC) me vas a crear el icono por favor?Alvaro455 (Mi discusión) 18:20 28 sep 2011 (UTC) acepto todas las demás excepto una no voy a ceder todos mis jutsus propiosAlvaro455 (Mi discusión) 12:07 29 sep 2011 (UTC) Esta bien acepto pero creame 3 magma,terremoto y cuchillo Alvaro455 (Mi discusión) 12:51 29 sep 2011 (UTC) ok que más cosas quieres?Alvaro455 (Mi discusión) 12:54 29 sep 2011 (UTC) Sasuke no voy a esperar aque Andrey te responda creame primero los iconos y luego me dices los favores y en el bloqg que cre en el enlance que te di ayer de la Wiki ponme esos Kenkkeis en el blog y en mi persoanaje Hiroto que solo sera el elemento terremoto por favorAlvaro455 (Mi discusión) 12:57 29 sep 2011 (UTC) Oye Sasuke me puede poner Lautaro los Kekeis que me has creado el resto? esque tengo problemas con las imaganesAlvaro455 (Mi discusión) 14:10 29 sep 2011 (UTC) Imagen Hola Sasuke, te queria decir que si me puedes pintar una imagen con tu photoshop? Glenson11 ~ Discusión ~ Contribuciones 14:25 29 sep 2011 (UTC) La imagen es de un anime que veía cuando era más chico XD te la paso por gmail a ver si me la puedes colorear y el elemento aceite me gusta!! Glenson11 ~ Discusión ~ Contribuciones 14:30 29 sep 2011 (UTC) perdon perdoname Ok ya los quito 'pein 17:49 29 sep 2011 (UTC)Lautaro15''' me creas el icono del elemento hilo por favor??Alvaro455 (Mi discusión) 18:03 29 sep 2011 (UTC) ya se elelemento Haki no es un kekkey y me lo subes a Tsuki po favorAlvaro455 (Mi discusión) 18:11 29 sep 2011 (UTC) no es un Kenkey genkai ok creamelo cuando puedasAlvaro455 (Mi discusión) 18:14 29 sep 2011 (UTC) Batalla en la Lucha de las organizaciones (|||), cada equipo edita su batalla? Categoría:Firmas Categoría:Plantillas 19:42 29 sep 2011 (UTC) ya creastes el icono?Alvaro455 (Mi discusión) 05:49 30 sep 2011 (UTC) Raikage ami abuelo o el del Blog? saludos 'pein 11:05 30 sep 2011 (UTC)Lautaro15''' me as creado ya el icono Sasuke?Alvaro455 (Mi discusión) 11:16 30 sep 2011 (UTC) AyudaEditar sección Sasuke, estaria nesesitando que me crearas el simbolo del elemento interdimesion y lo publicaras en la plantilla de este personaje: Kozuke Nagashi. Desde ya muchas gracias Despedida Hola Sasuke, he decidido dejar la wiki, por los motivos de mi inactividad, me he divertido mucho con todos los de aqui, pero creo que ya no estaré más aqui, hasta siempre Sasuke. 01:08 1 oct 2011 (UTC) Muerte Bueno esa idea está bien, pero no me gustaria morir. 09:10 1 oct 2011 (UTC) Buena idea ^^, hasta siempre, dales un saludo a los demás de mi parte. 09:13 1 oct 2011 (UTC) oye la ORG de Fer se a cerrado y yo me voy de esa y los tratos o favores que Fer que no se cuales son ya te puedes ir olvidandote dime cuales eran por si puedo hacer alguno saludosAlvaro455 (Mi discusión) 13:53 2 oct 2011 (UTC)